The present invention relates to a system for stabilizing idling operation of a vehicular engine by increasing an air fuel mixture supply to the engine when engine load is increased especially by a power steering system.
In order to save energy, a recent vehicular power steering system is often equipped with a control circuit for producing an on/off control signal. Such an on/off control signal is sent to a hydraulic fluid pump of the power steering system, and the fluid pump is controlled in an on/off control manner in accordance with steering effort applied on a steering wheel of the vehicle, angular velocity of a steering wheel movement, or other variables indicative of steering conditions.